


Got Myself Weak in the Knees

by liestotheheart (liesunheardof)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 11:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15840666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesunheardof/pseuds/liestotheheart
Summary: He screamed bad boy. Someone Joshua should stay away from.





	Got Myself Weak in the Knees

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: the word oppa is said in a sexual connotation by two men

Jeonghan hummed. A guy walked past, a pair of round fake glasses perched on his nose. He was wearing a tartan/plaid sort of suit with a white t-shirt underneath. His hair was a bright pink reddish color that would no doubt wash out to a pastel looking thing. Hipster looking. Hipster guy had pretty eyes though. A bit like a deer’s, with pretty lips to match. And an overall vibe that screamed rich. Rich hipster baby with Bambi eyes? Jeonghan smirked.

He leaped off the step that he was sitting on.

“Yah, where do you think you’re going Yoon Jeonghan? We had plans after this.”

 He ignored his friends. He had a Bambi to hunt, a rich hipster one.

* * *

Joshua walked, weaving in and out between people. He had to hurry up and meet his friend. Or he’d be skinned alive. Well, no. Jihoon wouldn’t hurt a fly. He only played as if he’d skinned people alive for fun sometimes. Apparently, it gave him a scary persona, which Jihoon seemed to want.

Hurrying along, he almost ignored the voice that rang out in his direction.

“Hey! Bambi eyes.”

Joshua frowned. Who the hell was calling someone Bambi eyes? Rude much. Joshua strode on, pushing his glasses up on his nose. He startled when someone grabbed his wrist.

“I was calling for you Bambi eyes,” a smooth voice said right next to Joshua.

He whipped his head, ready to yell or at least tell the person to back off. But as Joshua opened his mouth, his voice died on him.

The other guy’s hand slowly let go to give Joshua some space, but he had a full blown smirk on his damn face like he knew why Joshua couldn’t get any words out of his throat.

The asshole was handsome. High cheekbones, a long strong nose, coupled with nice eyes and a cocky attitude that did wonders for his natural charisma. And the shock of red brown hair highlighted the bright red leather jacket he was sporting. He screamed bad boy. Someone Joshua should stay away from.

Joshua cleared his throat, buying for time. “Bambi eyes? That’s rude calling someone that.”

Bad boy smiled. “I didn’t mean it to be rude. It was a compliment. Your eyes are like Bambi’s from the movie, big and pretty.”

Fighting a blush, Joshua retorted. “It’s still rude to call someone not by their name unless you’ve been given permission to do so.”

It only made the bad boy smile even wider. “Will you give me your name then Bambi eyes? Or is rich hipster baby more appropriate?”

The blush went down to his throat, Joshua could feel it. But he frowned at the rich hipster baby nickname.  Half of him was turned on and the other half was indignant. “Bad boys don’t deserve to know,” he snapped back.

Bad boy’s eyes lit up. He walked closer. “I can be a good guy. I’m a very good oppa. Want me to be yours?” He smirked, licking his lips slowly. “I’ll be very good to you if you let me baby.”

Joshua felt the blush extend to his whole body now. He had to stand his ground. He wouldn’t let this bad boy shake him. Grabbing him by the jacket, Joshua smiled softly, the one that he knew got everyone weak in the knees. He softly whispered, “I only call people oppa if they can give a good reason to. Moan it.” Right into bad boy’s ear, he whined, “Can you make me do it? Oppa? Will you be good to me? Treat me right?”

He grinned as bad boy visibly shivered in pleasure.

Eyes alight with lust, he looked at Joshua. “Hell yea I can.”

Joshua smiled back. Feeling playful, he leaned in, giving a quick peck to the guy’s ear. He dropped his smile as he let go of the red leather jacket. “Too bad I don’t play around with bad boys who call me Bambi eyes or rich hipster baby. See ya.” He turned on his heel and walked away, smiling triumphantly.

He was halfway gone when he heard the shout.

“I’m going to find out your name Bambi eyes! And your number!”

Joshua tamped down the urge to point the middle finger at him. Let the bad boy try to find him.


End file.
